swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gormak
}} |huidskleur =Bruin en rood }} |ogen =Rood met oranje kleurige pupillen |haarkleur = |onderscheidingen =Rode fransjes op het gezicht en het lichaam |leden = }} De Gormak is een intelligente mens-achtige soort dat leeft op de planeet Voss. Het is één van de inheemse soorten op de Voss, de planeet dat ligt in de Outer Rim gebieden. De Gormak behoort tot één van de twee meest bevolkte soorten van de planeet, samen met de soort dat bekend staat als Voss. De Gormak is al jaren in oorlog met de Voss. De Gormak staan erom bekend dat ze vijandig kunnen zijn richting wezens die niet van hun wereld komen, wat ze zien als bondgenoten met de Voss. Wanneer Voss werd ontdekt, vlak na het einde van de Great Galactic War en het Treaty of Coruscant in 0 ATC, probeerde het Sith Empire om de wereld te veroveren, aangezien ze dachten dat de wereld alleen bevolkt was met de Gormak. Hun poging faalde door de inmenging van de Voss, waardoor de planeet onafhankelijk bleef. Op de planeet werden vervolgens ambassades gevestigd, zowel door het Sith Empire als de Galactic Republic, in voordeel voor de Voss. Hierdoor werden de Gormak boos en bouwden ze mijnen, kampen en stolen technologie om wapens en ruimtevaartuigen van te bouwen. Fysiologie De Gormak waren een intelligente mensachtige soort met een donker groen-bruine huid. Op hun lichaam en gezicht zaten rode fransjes gevestigd. De Gormak hebben ogen die oranje gekleurd zijn met gele pupillen. In plaats van een geprononceerde neus, bestond hun reukorgaan uit een zestal openingen in twee rijen van drie, boven de mond. Gormak hadden aan elke hand drie vingers en een duim. Ook op hun armen en handen waren fransjes gevestigd. De Gormak bleek een natuurlijk oog te hebben voor technologie. Toen ze technologie stalen van geavanceerde nederzettingen of soorten, wisten ze deze technologie toe te passen tot het bouwen van hun eigen wapens en zelfs ruimtevaartuigen. Cultuur thumb|250px|Een [[Gormak camp|Gormak kamp.]] De Gormak waren voor veel soorten een mysterieuze soort van de nog vrij onbekende wereld. Doordat Voss, pas in 0 ATC werd ontdekt, was er weinig bekend over de Gormak. De Gormak leefde in de wildernissen van Voss en zijn één van de twee dominante soorten op de planeet, in termen van populatie. De andere dominante soort was de Voss, met de gelijknamige naam als hun planeet. De Gormak is al jaren in oorlog met de Voss dat zich afspeelt op de planeet. Hoewel ze leefde in de wildernissen, vermijden ze de The Nightmare Lands, een bos op de planeet dat mystieke waarde zou hebben. De Gormak heeft een tribale samenleving met primitieve vormen van communicatie. Hoewel ze voorheen in primitieve vormen leefden, bleken de Gormak een talent te hebben in het omgaan van technologie. Met de interventie van geavanceerde technologie op Voss, stolen de Gormak verschillende soorten technologie. Ze wisten hier blijkbaar goed mee over te kunnen aangezien ze verschillende soorten technologie hun eigen wapens en ruimtevaartuigen wisten te maken. Dit maakte de Gormak tot een zeer gevaarlijke en vijandige soort. thumb|left|250px|Een Gormak met een geweer. De Gormak staan erom bekend dat ze passie tonen naar oorlog en competentie, en toonde dit tegen de minder geavanceerde soorten op de planeet. Hiervoor waren de Gormak erg vijandig en extreem gevaarlijk voor dit soort soorten. De Gormak leken van nature een intense haat te hebben tegen de Voss en alles wat daarmee van te maken had. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de Gormak veel vijanden creëerden, zowel de Galactic Republic als het Sith Empire, toen beide Allegiances zich vestigde op de planeet. De bron van deze agressieve houding is echter onbekend en een onderzoek hierna bleek vruchteloos. Het enige wat vast stond was dat de Gormak de Voss als een corrupte plaag zien, die uitgeroeid moet worden om hun eigen samenleving te laten bloeien. Vreemd genoeg was de haat niet wederzijds. De Voss wisten dat de Gormak een dreiging vormden voor hun samenleving, maar maakte geen plannen om ze uit te roeien. Een Voss Mystic had namelijk een visioen gehad die leidde tot een wet tegen te uitroeiing van de Gormak. Voor buitenstaanders leek dit vreemd, maar voor de Voss was dit vanzelfsprekend. Geschiedenis Eeuwen voor de ontdekking van de wereld Voss, leefden de Gormak als één van de inheemse soorten op de planeet. Samen met de Voss soort, behoorde ze tot de twee grootste dominante volkeren van de planeet in termen van populatie. De Gormak vestigde zich op de planeet en begonnen een oorlog tegen de Voss, waar ze een grote afkeer tegen hadden. Hoewel ze in deze periode nog geen technologie benutte, waren ze een waardige tegenstander voor de Voss. Ondanks dit, wisten ze de Voss niet uit te roeien en waren ze niet sterk genoeg om zich op te wassen tegen de Voss Commandos, de Force visioenen van de Voss Mystics en de stad Voss-Ka. Kort na het einde van de Great Galactic War en het Treaty of Coruscant in 0 ATC, werd Voss ontdekt bij zowel het Sith Empire als de Galactic Republic. Ze Gormak hield echter niet van soorten buiten hun eigen planeet. Al snel deed het Sith Empire een poging om de planeet te veroveren, hoewel de Galactic Republic dit probeerde te voorkomen. Door de interventie van de Voss, door de visioenen van de Voss Mystics, kregen beide Allegiances geen dominantie over de planeet. Doordat beide allegiances geen beheersing over de planeet kon krijgen, bleef de planeet onafhankelijk en stichtte zowel het Sith Empire als de Galactic Republic ambassades op de planeet. De Gormak, die een hekel hadden an buitenstaanders, begonnen ook de oorlog te verklaren aan het Sith Empire en de Galactic Republic. thumb|250px|Gormak [[Gormak spaceship|ruimteschepen.]] Doordat het Sith Empire en de Galactic Republic zich gevestigd hadden op de planeet, wisten de Gormak technologie te stelen van beiden allegiances. Door het bezitten en studeren van deze technologie bleek de Gormak een talent te hebben voor het begrijpen van deze technologie en paste het toe. Ze wisten hiervan wapens te maken en zelfs ruimtevaartuigen. Sommige Gormak specialiseerde zich op het maken van ruimtevaartuigen om toegang te krijgen tot de sterren. Bronnen * *Star Wars: The Old Republic | News & Updates, News Articles - "Secret Mists of Voss" *Star Wars: The Old Republic | Media, Screenshots - "Voss 0" *Star Wars: The Old Republic | Media, Screenshots - "Voss" *Star Wars: The Old Republic | Media, Screenshots - "Voss 2" *Star Wars: The Old Republic | Media, Concept Art - "Voss" *Star Wars: The Old Republic | Media, Concept Art - "Voss 1" *Star Wars: The Old Republic | News & Updates, Developer Blogs - "Creating Worlds" Externe links Voetnoten en:Gormak de:Gormak Categorie:Soorten